kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nara Kumori
'Character First Name' Kumori 'Character Last Name' Nara 'IMVU Username' Guest_Aronymous 'Nickname (optional)' ( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Character Age & Date of Birth' 10/28/0089 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kasaigakurian 'Character Height' 5"5 'Character Weight' 137 Pounds 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja - Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' ~N/A~ 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Kumori is a wild, crazy ,and friendly person. He is fun to be around and is always with a smile on his face. He has a really positive attitude. Around his friends he is really funny and weird in a good way. He can be serious at tiimes where he is really depressed or in a fight but other than that he is really cool and fun to be around. Hee loves to meet other ninja in his village and wants to become kage of Yukigakure which keeps hiim motivated to excell. When he is alone he usually either thinks about training and learning new techniques or eating ramen and dumplings. He loves to live in his village and couldn't ask for a better life because everyone in the village is very welcoming and friendly. 'Nindo (optional)' "I won't give up and I won't give in and then I will surely become Kage." 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nara Clan 'Family' ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'No weapon of choice yet' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strenghts' *Ninjutsu *Genjutsu 'Weaknessess' *''Taijutsu'' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies None Background Information On the 28th of October in the year 89 a boy was born, his name Nara Kumori. At the age of five his father left him and his mother alone. For 7 years he was raised by his beautiful and caring mother who was also a really strong jounin who trained her son making him as strong as he is now. Nowadays Kumori trains by himself and helps his mother around the house but also he is a new Genin of Yukigakure and is waiting to see what team he is on and who his sensei will be. He wishes to be the kage of Yukigakure and trains hard until he drops day in and day out. He loves to treat his mother to a few bowls of ramen whenever he has money after a hard day of training. He also wishes to surpass some one he looks up to more than anyone besides his mother, Sanada Kihaku. One other thing he wishes to do is to meet his father who abandoned him and his mother to find the reason why he did it. Thiis is the back story of a young man named Nara Kumori. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Unapproved Category:Kasaigakure